<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i spy by stonedgeralt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461969">i spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt'>stonedgeralt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath caught in his throat. From his position, Geralt couldn’t see him, but he could see Geralt clear as day. The witcher was kneeling in front of a tall, attractive man. The man leaned heavily against a wooden pillar, staring hungrily down at Geralt. Geralt's yellow eyes were dark with want. He had something in his hand—</p><p>---</p><p>In which Jaskier happens upon something he was never supposed to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written in nearly 10 years, so please be gentle with me! I had a lot of fun writing this – it's good to be back in the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sat in their room at the inn, contentedly composing a song about Geralt’s newest contract. Night had fallen, and it had been hours since he’d last seen the witcher, which was fine by him. Geralt had been in a foul mood lately. He shouted at Jaskier more than usual, over even the tiniest things; it was beginning to take a toll. Jaskier had started to prefer Geralt’s long silences.</p><p>Halfway through composing, Jaskier realized he didn’t know how to spell “coccacidium.” He groaned. He’d have to track Geralt down and ask him, and undoubtedly be verbally throttled for his efforts.</p><p>With a sigh, he left the room and ventured to the tavern on the first floor of the inn. Jaskier scanned the faces in the crowd, but didn’t see Geralt, not even at the table in the darkest corner of the tavern. Maybe he’d gone to track down another contract?</p><p>Jaskier grumbled to himself as he pushed open the heavy door leading to the street. As he passed the inn’s stables, Jaskier paused. He wouldn’t put it past Geralt to be gossiping about him to Roach. He loved that horse more than anything. He saw a faint glimmer of lantern light through the seams of the stable door. As Jaskier approached, he could hear a deep voice speaking softly.</p><p>Jaskier pressed his ear to the door, hoping to catch Geralt saying something particularly nasty about him. One harsh word was all he would need to justify starting a shouting match himself.</p><p>What Jaskier heard was… not what he was expecting. A deep, breathy voice, speaking excitedly. It certainly wasn’t Geralt. Jaskier was about to move away from the door when he did hear Geralt, his voice dark, almost sultry: “You like that?”</p><p>“Yes,” the other voice answered, “gods, yes.”</p><p>What was <em>happening</em> in there? Jaskier knew that throwing the door open and bursting into the stables would not end well for him. He had to find a hole in the wall, a broken window; he <em>had</em> to see what Geralt was doing. Curiosity had ahold of him now, and Jaskier wasn't about to leave without satisfying it.</p><p>Jaskier hurried around the side of the stables. His eyes scanned the walls for a crack big enough to see through. He finally found one, toward the back of the building. Concealed in the shadows, Jaskier crouched and peered through.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat. From his position, Geralt couldn’t see him, but he could see Geralt clear as day. The witcher was kneeling in front of a tall, attractive man. The man leaned heavily against a wooden pillar, staring hungrily down at Geralt. Geralt's yellow eyes were dark with want. He had something in his hand–</p><p>Jaskier bit his tongue to stifle a curse. He nearly cracked his head off the wall in his hurry to back away. <em>He’s… Geralt is…</em> His mind could not process what he’d seen.</p><p>He heard moans, then, loud and deep, and a wet sound. <em>Oh, hell…</em> Jaskier’s heart was pounding in his chest; he could feel his body tensing to run.</p><p>But…</p><p>Cautiously, Jaskier crept back to the crack in the wall. He took a shaky breath, and peered once more through the small opening.</p><p>Geralt was… gods, he was <em>beautiful</em>. The lantern light shone on his hair. It illuminated his face like a searchlight. His eyes, dark with desire, gazed up at the man standing over him as he--</p><p>Jaskier quickly turned his attention to the man instead. He had one hand resting on the crown of Geralt’s head, encouraging him to move faster. His moans, interspersed with curses, filled the musty air of the stable. Suddenly, the man’s hips jerked forward once, twice. He gasped, and his grip on Geralt’s head tightened as his fingers curled into the witcher’s hair. Jaskier watched as Geralt’s eyes rolled back, his face flushed pink with pleasure.</p><p>Jaskier shuddered. He felt feverish. He knew that he was running out of time to make it back to the room and compose himself before Geralt came to find him. He just… couldn’t look away…</p><p>A loud sound behind him made Jaskier leap to his feet. He didn’t know what it was – all he knew is that it was time to leave. He ran for the inn with all the speed and dexterity of a newborn calf. He only paused for breath in the stairwell leading to the rooms. Jaskier sprinted down the hall and finally slammed the door to the room shut behind him. He had to think of a plan, something that wouldn’t alert Geralt’s suspicions.</p><p>Instead, he collapsed on his bed, a trembling heap, and closed his eyes. All he saw was Geralt, kneeling on the dirt floor of the stables; Geralt’s flushed face in the lantern light; Geralt choking on–</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>He was painfully hard at this point. He wouldn’t be able to hide <em>that</em> from Geralt. He had to come up with a lie, and he had to make it good. Jaskier wasn’t going to delve into exactly why seeing Geralt on his knees for a stranger had aroused him. He’d do his best to forget about it, to never think of it again.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Geralt to return to their room. He seemed to be in a much better mood; Jaskier almost expected him to be whistling a jaunty tune. When Geralt noticed Jaskier sprawled face-down on his bed, he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Er… you alright?” Geralt asked. He sounded almost concerned.</p><p>“Mmph,” Jaskier replied, voice muffled by blankets.</p><p>Geralt sighed. “I’m serious, Jaskier. What’s going on?”</p><p>Jaskier raised his head. “Nothing. I’m fine.” He expected Geralt to leave it at that, as usual. But today had already been incredibly unusual, so of course Geralt didn’t adhere to the norm.</p><p>The mattress sagged as Geralt sat down. He tried to place a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, but the bard flinched away. “Please, Geralt,” he said. “I’m fine, really. Just need a moment to my–”</p><p>Geralt's hand hovered over the space where Jaskier's shoulder had been. He had an odd look on his face. “It was you,” he whispered.</p><p>“Wha–?”</p><p>Geralt's hand came down hard on Jaskier's upper arm. “You were watching.” He suddenly wrenched Jaskier upright.</p><p>Jaskier yelped and struggled to free himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he pleaded. “Put me down, you brute!”</p><p>Geralt leaned in, so close that the tips of their noses brushed. “I could smell you, Jaskier.” After a beat, he continued, “I thought I recognized your scent. Now I <em>know</em> it was you. Where were you hiding?”</p><p>“Geralt, please!” Jaskier cried. “I don’t– I wasn’t–”</p><p>“You were.” Geralt’s voice was soft, but still plenty menacing. “Don’t lie to me, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier hesitated. He knew there was no getting out of this. Geralt would see through any lie he tried to spin.</p><p>He sighed, defeated. “Yes,” Jaskier said quietly. “I… I saw you, in the stables. I’m sorry, Geralt, I didn’t mean to see–” He swallowed. “I didn’t mean to see what I did.”</p><p>Geralt’s grip on Jaskier’s arm loosened, and he leaned back with a huff. “So you know,” he said. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”</p><p>“Let’s just forget it happened,” Jaskier said quickly. “I didn’t want to see it, you didn’t want me to see it, so let’s pretend that I didn’t.” He paused. Geralt was staring at his hands in his lap. His hunched shoulders made him look very small. “I’m sorry, Geralt. I really am.” He placed a tentative hand on Geralt’s shoulder, trying to be reassuring.</p><p>Geralt sat straight up then, like a shock had gone through him. He met Jaskier’s eyes and smirked. “You’re sorry, are you?” he asked. He glanced at Jaskier’s crotch, then back to the bard's flushed face. “Yeah, you look sorry.”</p><p>“Geralt–”</p><p>“Did you wish it were you?” Geralt continued. His voice had that same sultry tone that it had in the stables. “Did you wish it were your cock in my mouth, Jaskier?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Jaskier couldn’t help it. All those images came flooding back once again.</p><p>Geralt hummed. “Your fingers in my hair,” he purred, “your moans, your cock in my throat. Is that what you wanted?”</p><p>“Gods, Geralt,” Jaskier gasped. “Yes, yes, I wanted it–”</p><p>“Do you want it now?”</p><p>Gods, yes. Jaskier’s dick twitched. He knew Geralt had seen it through his pants. “I…”</p><p>“You can say yes, Jaskier.” Geralt moved smoothly from the bed, sinking to his knees in front of Jaskier. The bard’s legs spread instinctively to accommodate him. Geralt took one of Jaskier’s hands and squeezed it gently. “It’s okay,” he whispered. He met Jaskier’s eyes again. “It’s okay, Jas.”</p><p>“Please, yes,” Jaskier blurted, his words coming quickly now. “Please, Geralt, I want it.”</p><p>“Want to rid my mouth of the taste of that other man,” Geralt murmured, already undoing the clasp of Jaskier’s pants. “I’d much rather have your taste, your scent, your dick.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>.” Jaskier was breathing hard. He moaned as Geralt wrapped a steady hand around him.</p><p>Geralt hummed as he worked his hand up and down. Then he leaned forward and, meeting Jaskier’s eyes, took the bard’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard.</p><p>Jaskier almost lost it immediately. He balled his hands into fists, squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that he saw stars. He thought of the nastiest monster that he and Geralt had ever encountered, and that worked. Jaskier let out the breath he’d been holding, flustered and dazed.</p><p>He looked down just as Geralt pushed Jaskier’s cock into his throat. His nose pressed hard against Jaskier’s abdomen. Jaskier cried out – it felt so unbelievably <em>good</em>. Geralt let out a strangled moan. His yellow eyes rolled back, then, and–</p><p>“F<em>uck!</em>” Jaskier came so hard that his head felt like it had detached from his neck. He was conscious of gripping Geralt’s hair, holding him in place while Jaskier released down his throat. Geralt watched him unraveling; he used his tongue to speed the process. Jaskier whined above him, fingers scrabbling frantically against Geralt’s scalp. Geralt eased him through until he was finally still and quiet, save for labored breaths.</p><p>Leaning back, Geralt swiped his palm across his mouth. “Jaskier?” he said softly.</p><p>Jaskier felt like he was moving in slow motion. He looked down at Geralt, managed a tired smile. “That was…”</p><p>“Good?” Geralt asked playfully. Jaskier thought he sounded hopeful, too.</p><p>“It was… incredible.” Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt’s tousled hair. Geralt leaned into his touch, akin to a needy cat. “Remind me to ask where you learned how to do that.”</p><p>Geralt grinned. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then I’ll tell you all about it.” He stood and walked to the washbasin.</p><p>After a moment, Jaskier realized something. “So you were grumpy for weeks because you–?”</p><p>The tips of Geralt’s ears went pink. “Hush.”</p><p>“Well,” Jaskier said, having regained his confidence, “next time that happens, I’m happy to be of service.” He frowned. “Wait, aren’t you… y’know…” Jaskier gestured at his lap. “You, too?”</p><p>Geralt’s ears were scarlet now. “No, I– er, I already…”</p><p>Jaskier squinted at him, trying to understand what he meant. His eyes widened when it finally clicked. “Oh,” he said. “Well, uh…” Jaskier stood then, trying to tuck himself away in a nonchalant manner. He went to stand next to Geralt, who was still blushing furiously. “Here’s an idea: Why don’t I have them run a bath, hmm? We could have a soak while you tell me how you acquired those skills of yours.” Jaskier put his arm around Geralt’s waist while he waited for a reply.</p><p>Geralt relaxed and hummed quietly. “That sounds nice,” he said. He glanced sidelong at Jaskier. “Maybe I could teach you a thing or two.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed and leaned closer to Geralt, lips brushing his ear. “I doubt there’s anything new you could teach me, witcher,” he whispered. With that, he landed a playful slap on Geralt’s ass, then ran for the door with a whoop of laughter. As he skipped down the stairs, Jaskier called back, “I’ll just order that bath, shall I?”</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/stonedgeralt">@stonedgeralt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>